The design of spacecraft payload support structures is complicated by the wide variety of launch vehicles presently contemplated or in use. For example, at least nine of the commercially available launch vehicles each have different dimensions and different load carrying capacities. Consequently, each payload support structure must be designed to accommodate different payload mounting points and different load paths.
Unfortunately, according to present practice, the payload support structures for each launch vehicle are individually designed and tested to account for the launch vehicle variations. The individual design, construction, and testing required by present practice leads to increased parts, labor and testing costs, and also leads to increased assembly time. Accordingly, there exists a need for a modular payload support structure that can be readily adapted for use in any of the major launch vehicles.